Rhineland
|religion = Melonism|demonym = Rhiners, Rhinelanders|leader = DanielPoli|prime_minister = 30px Emperor Amune|chancellors = Chancellor BlockForcer|towns = Frankfurt, Bonne, Freiberg, Strasbourg, Thonon, Andernach, NewLiechtenstein|army_size = Every citizen who can fight is encouraged to. Also has a group of trained soldiers.|political_system = Constitutional Monarchy - Anocracy (Dictatorship with democratic elements)|largest_city = Freiberg|previous_leader = |title1 = Rhineland |image1 = Rhine Empire.png|color = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKkRS4rL6Pw|economic_system = Capitalism|motto = Long Live the King, Long Live the Rhine.|residents = 63 (16/12/2019)|caption1 = Rhiner Flag}} The Rhineland The Rhineland is a young nation located near the Rhine. It has a history spanning nearly the entire year and has had countless events and things occur in it's history. The nation was formed on 30.11.2019. Government The Rhineland's government is a constitutional monarchy under Emperor Amune. The president is the unofficial leader of the nation and holds more power than the Emperor in-game at least. Then you have the chancellor which is currently held by BlockForcer. The Rhineland also has a council which is basically all the leading members who make decisions, and decide on what to do next. History Before Frankfurt and Bonne Before the times of Frankfurt and Bonne, there was Israeli Chad, a town formed by DanielPoli and BlockForcer in Africa. Just a few people joined due to a large number of people in EarthMC hating Israelis, and the town stayed small. They soon sold the town and left for Europe. Rhine Confederation and Early Days On the 14th of April Bonne was founded an on the 20th of April, the town of Frankfurt was founded in the geographic Rhineland. A few days later the mayor of Bonne, Amune proposed a border between them and BlockForcer agreed. An alliance was formed to form a new nation of those towns on the Rhine. Soon after the Rhine Confederation would start forming, if only they knew what would happen next. Toyfags declare war. When Toycat joined the server on May 1st, the server went into crisis. There were too many people on the server at once and the queue was hours long. People couldn't join the server. This caused Amune to go inactive and quit the server temporarily. Soon, the First Rhine Confederation collapsed before its establishment, with the Reichskanzler resigning. Second Rhine Confederation Soon after the Rhine's fall, FrederickIII, Kaiser of the German Reich contacted BlockForcer if he wanted to be the prinz of the Rhine. BlockForcer accepted, and left his town. But after some time, Frederick did not promote him to Prinz, nor did he help him control the Rhine. It became clear that he had lied. So BlockForcer left and decided to form the Second Rhine Confederation with DanielPoli. It didn't get so far and ended up in a war with the German Empire, which had 0 battles, except the ones in discord. Soon, both Daniel and Block quit. Frankfurt and Wildsteig/Munchen - Insert Dates ''' Frankfurt came back a third time, Daniel and BlockForcer came back to the server! They grew there town a bit more before finding a person called NubCakeFlavour. After some time, tragically, a hacker would hack NubCakeFlavour's account, and destroy and grief Munchen. '''Return of the King - Amune Returns One day Amune decided to log in onto EarthMC to make sure his town didn't get deleted and see the progress Frankfurt has had. He met DanielPoli accidentally and they became friends once again. And the rest is history. Frankfurt and Bonne agreed to return achieving the dream of the Rhine, and the national movement of the Rhine started raising gold for the nation. Negotiations started between the three leaders on the constitution of the nation, and a date for the formation was signed: 7th December. Formation of the Rhineland - 30th November 2019 In the 30th November, 7 days before the official formation, a spy told Aurelian that Frankfurt and Bonne were planning to form a nation. , he kicked them, and they were forced to make the nation on that day instead of the planned, December 7th. The nation was formed on the 30th November, 15:00 in the town hall of the capital, Frankfurt with the Emperor, President, Chancellor, Minister of Defense, Minister of Construction and the mayor of the 3rd town, Sadov (Freiberg). Related Pages Important People Towns and Cities : Freiberg Battles The Battles of New Liechtenstein Other Notable People Amune - The rightful emperor of the Rhineland, mayor of Bonne, the co-capital. DanielPoli - President of the Rhineland, one of the founding members and mayor of Frankfurt. Blockforcer - A founding member, co-mayor of Frankfurt, Chancellor of the Rhine and much more. NubCakeFlavour Towns Military A general commands the army but follows orders from his/her higherups. Rhinelander Armed Forces The requirements are that they must be good at PVP, Have decent weapons and armour, as well as having a uniform skin. There are also royal guards which protect the king and only follow orders from him unless specifically told to listen to other people. Royal Family (Has no name yet) Amune Von Bonne '- King of the Rhine. '''Xander Von Adelstein '- Cousin of Amune, he is the general of the army and a royal guard. His name is supposed to mean Defender of the King or something, and was originally called Lucas. Foreign Relations '''Sui Relation: Enemies The Rhineland has declared a holy crusade against Sui and is funding annoyance campaigns and the delivery of trash to Sui's mercenaries.